<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a silent abyss by amybri2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776921">a silent abyss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002'>amybri2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulmate september [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, i really am self projecting onto logan here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus loves listening to Logan’s thoughts, but when he needs to concentrate for a few minutes, he asks him to be quiet. This leads to some unwanted problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulmate september [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a silent abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: you have a telepathic link with your soulmate until the two of you meet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus' head was busy, all the time. Not because of him - no, Janus was a fairly quiet person even alone, and much preferred to write down and document his thoughts and feelings rather than just think about them in the moment. His soulmate, on the other hand, was a very different person - thinking all the time, narrating his entire life, always asking rather profound questions or info-dumping about some show he'd seen or telling Janus how much he wanted to meet.</p>
<p>Janus tried to talk back as much as he could. He offered a few thoughts here and there, although wasn't one for starting conversation, and definitely wasn't great at keeping them going. His soulmate, though, was brilliant at that, and... well, sometimes it was nice, to fill the quiet, the empty void. But sometimes it was a little too much.</p>
<p><em>Look</em>, Janus said to his soulmate, Logan. I'm trying to concentrate. <em>Could you shut up for, like, five minutes?</em></p>
<p>Silence. Huh. That was a lot easier than Janus thought it would be.</p>
<p>The silence went on for far, far too long. Even after Janus had finished his work and would have been happy to listen to Logan talk about whatever he wanted, he... wasn't. Just pure silence. An abyss.</p>
<p>This wasn’t normal, and Janus was beginning to get worried.</p>
<p><em>Hey, Logan, are you okay?</em> he asked, as he laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Still silence.</p>
<p>Janus head immediately rushed to the worse possible situations - Logan was dead, or otherwise injured, passed out, unconscious, with no way of warning Janus beforehand, all because he’d told him to be quiet, to not make a sound, to not tell him anything of what was going on. Janus had silenced him, and- and now he was gone. And it was all Janus’ fault. And-</p>
<p><em>I’m okay</em>, a voice whispered in the back of Janus’ mind. Logan’s voice. He immediately breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>
  <em>Logan, thank God, you’re- why weren’t you talking?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You... You told me to be quiet.</em>
</p>
<p>Janus frowned. <em>Yeah, for five minutes?</em></p>
<p>Silence for a while. It was unnerving, not something that Janus was used to, and he hated it. As much as he hated talking to other people, he’d found over the years of Logan being his soulmate that he really appreciated background noise as well, and Logan talking was perfect for that. So now, the sound of emptiness was almost too loud. He just wanted Logan to talk to him again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Logan?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Sorry</em>, Logan apologised. <em>It’s just... usually when someone tell me to shut up it’s because I’m talking too much. I don’t know when to stop, I know. It’s easier to just... keep it to myself when that happens.</em></p>
<p>Oh. Listening to that speech almost broke Janus’ heart. <em>You don’t talk too much.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone else thinks so.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Well, they’re clearly not listening then.</em> Janus breathed in. <em>I love listening to you, Logan. No matter what you’re talking about. If anyone doesn’t want to listen to you, then they’re clearly in the wrong, and clearly missing out.</em></p>
<p>Quiet. Not so much silence anymore - he could still hear Logan thinking, thinking so much, although it sounded muffled, as though he didn’t want Janus to hear. And then eventually, he came back, loud and clear, <em>You told me to be quiet, though.</em></p>
<p><em>Yes, because I needed to concentrate on my work,</em> Janus explained. <em>That doesn’t mean I don’t want to listen to you talk. Please do talk, as much as you want. You know I’m a very quiet person, you filling the void is the best thing to happen to me.</em></p>
<p><em>I’m a quiet person too,</em> Logan said, which surprised Janus, considering just how much Logan had to say.<em> I wouldn’t be if it were up to me, I want to talk, but... people don’t want to listen.</em></p>
<p><em>They’re idiots</em>, Janus said. <em>Please never stop yourself from speaking to me, Logan. You deserve to be heard, okay?</em></p>
<p>A shorter silence, and then a quiet, <em>Thank you.</em> And then loud again, Logan going on to talk about his day, and Janus smiled. All was well again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>